The Alphas Season 2
by CloveSevina
Summary: Millions will apply hundred will get in. One will win. Will it be you? SEND APPLICATION TODAY! Only 1 space left!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Welcome to the [Not really} Alpha website. Do you have what it takes to be 1 in 100? Yes? No? Well send in your applications here!**

**_Name:_**

**_Alpha motto:_**

**_Extra curricular[s]:_**

**_Groups:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Why you would stand out at alpha academy:_**

**_Other info:_**

**_What you are[inventor etc.] :_**

* * *

**__****Notice Shira had added some things. This is for {What? Oh ok..} Never mind I can't tell you. Please send in your applications now. **

* * *

**__****A.N. -There will be 4 main characters but 100 will be selected and included once, twice or thrice in the story. **


	2. Celestia 12:00 Celestia's home

**Hello aliens from earth. Here is the first chapter! Hope you like it! This is the first person who signed up so she can be the first person.**

* * *

Celestia jumped of her skateboard and opened the door to her house. She threw her bag in the front hall. Then she shrugged and threw skateboard in the hall too. She ran across the road to her mom's car repair shop.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey!"

"Need help?" Then her mp3 came flying through the air and into her hands. She needed it to work on cars.

"Can you fix that engine over there?"

"OK" She said as she put in her headphones. She studied the engine.

"This looks like a punchbuggy engine."

"Oh yeah. That's John's engine. It broke so he's staying here for a little."

"NO WAY!" Celestia screamed as she ripped of her headphones. John was her dad's brother. She knew even though she had never seen her dad before.

She ran into her house and opened her door.

"HEY!" Her uncle said.

"Hello"

"I got the mail. This one's for you." It was a golden envelope. She ripped it open. It said " Hello Celestia you have" She didn't need to read the rest.

"NO WAY!" She read the rest. "Your P.A.P. will arrive tomorrow at noon." At noon? Her mom was having a car show at noon. She would understand. Right? Then she felt a pat on the back.

"I can't belive you got accepted!" She almost forgot he was there.

"Me too.'

"Let's go tell your mom." She ran across the street

"Hey mom! Igotacceptedtothealphaacedem ybutmyP. .canIgo? Thanks!"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem." Then she got a text from her sister. She read it. "Just finished the most boring d. ever. Can you come and tell him im not i. PLEASE? Im at the Cair Pavail." The Cair Pavail? That's the faniciest resturant in town. She ran into the house and into her room decorated with blueprints. She tore open her closet and put on the fanciest thing she could find. A purple cocktail dress. She put on heels and picked up her skateboard. When she got there the saw her twin standing outside the door. They are the total oppisite. Celestia makes blueprints and her sister Jakie makes Boyfriends.

"Hey Jakie! Your boyfriend is waiting at home." She said waving.

"My boyfriend? My boyfriend! Yes,yes Im coming!" Jakie said walking over to Celestia.

"Thanks"

"No problem."


	3. Darcy 3:00 Darcy's home

Darcy Selyts sat on the couch on her iphone looking at her feed on instagram. Her mom the famous Charlie Deery had moved out of the White House a couple years ago. She applied at Alpha Academy to feel closer to her mom. She was on a trip. The doorbell went off and she ran to the door. The mailman had her mail in one hand and his other arm extended. She had told the mailman if she gave him $1 everyday he would come at 3:00 everyday. She dropped a loonie in his hand and closed the door and tossed the mail onto the table. Her phone binged on the couch.

**Mom: **_**Hi honey! Hows your day?**_She smiled but didn't respond because she knew she wouldn't respond for a _long _time. Her phone binged again.

**Colten:_ Hey I'll be by your window on 5! _**Her best friend live on the floor on top of her since she lived in a condo. He would sneak into her window without her mom knowing. She want into her room and she heard banging on her window. Colten was standing on her windowsill. She opened the window and let him in. He came in and left her room.

"Oh it's nice to see you too!" she called after him. She looked in the mirror and saw her green eyes and red hair. She walked out of her room and saw Colten looking through the mail.

"Hey!" Darcy punched Colten in the arm. "Is there any mail for me?" she asked.

"No... Can we watch Alphas?" Colten asked.

"All the play is re-runs from last year!" Darcy whined.

"Pleassseeee?"

"No."

"PLEASSSSSEEEE!?"

"Fine!"Darcy yelled.

"Yes!" Colten and Darcy sat on the couch and Darcy turned on the T.V. Then Shira appeared on the T.V.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

"Hello Darcy." Shira smiled.

"Shira?" Darcy asked.

"Yes you have been accepted to the Alpha Acdemy." Shira plastered a fake smile on her face. "I hope you follow in your mothers foot steps." then the T.V. shut down.

"No way!" Darcy and Colten were in a bear hug.

"Im so proud of you!" she looked at his smile ,his sparking brown eyes, his soft brown hair ,his - she shook herself out of the trance. _Stop,Stop! Now is not the time to fall in love with your best friend!_

"Something wrong?" asked Colten

"Hum? Oh nothing..." Next thing Darcy knew they were locking lips. His warm lips smelled like red licorice and cupcakes as his lips crashed onto Darcy's lips.

"It took you twelve years to do that?" teased Darcy

"Yes why? Twelve years too long?" they had known each other for 12 years so they met when they were 4 years old.

"Yes. Way too long..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lennox** Seaman sat in her school gym watching the cheer leading routine she would soon have to do. Her long waist length buttery blonde curls with heavy with thick sun-bleached streaks hung high on her head in a bun. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered with excitement.

The coach clapped her hands together. "Now all of you try!" As she stood to walk to the centre she was pushed over. She stood up and smoothed out her uniform. She glared around the room and laid eyes on a snickering group of girls. _Well, they're dead. _she thought. She was mastering the moves mentally in her head.

**...**

**Lennox **walked toward the group of girls she saw earlier.

"What did you think you were doing out there?" she remarked to the girl that looked like the head of the group. She had brown hair that was shoulder length. Her eyes were almost a kind of pink.

"Embarrassing you." she shot back "What did it look like?"

"It looked like you were trying to get onto my list." And with Lennox walked away.

"You better watch your back." she called behind her. By the time she got home it was late.

"Where were you?" her mother asked. She bared plenty of resemblance to her daughter. Blonde hair blue eyes.

"At practice," she said "Why?"

"Because there is mail for you." she said. She waved the letter in her daughters face. Its was in a golden Manila envelope. It glittered in the light. She snatched it from her moms hand and went up to her room. She plopped on her bed and hugged her Glee pillow. Lennox ripped open the top of the envelope. A couple months ago she had applied for Alpha academy. This could be her acceptance letter or her rejection letter. She skimmed trough the letter looking for the word _accepted._ It was right in the first line. She was accepted to the biggest school in the world. Or at least for woman. She texted everyone on her contacts list. When she finished she laid in bed waiting for the responses of all her friends and the school.

* * *

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SOOOOOOOOOO LONG IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! IM ALSO SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW IM SOOO SORRY!


End file.
